A sudden shock
by stratgirl
Summary: Troy returns home but can he handle something new?


Chad answered his ringing phone, being three hours flight away from Taylor meant she called consistently, not that he minded.

She had the baby. Taylor said.

What? Chad asked.

I said, she had the baby. Taylor said.

I thought that's what you said, I'm on my way. Chad said, hanging up.

Chad and Troy rushed through the airport and got in a taxi. Chad hadn't had time to tell Troy that Gabby wasn't dying, he'd heard hospital and rushed. Yeah, he still did like her.

Troy rushed into the hospital and as soon as he found out which room she was in rushed off, about to break down the door he stormed in.

Are you okay? He asked, before seeing Taylor holding a baby.

Uh…. Yeah. Gabby said.

What happened? He asked.

I… had a baby. Gabby said awkwardly as Maria, Lucille and Jack strolled back in.

Oh… Troy. Lucille said.

So… how? Troy asked.

Some stuff happened in the first few weeks of college… Gabby said.

She's early, what's her name? Troy asked, identifying the pink blanket as a girl.

Ava. Gabby said.

Ava…?

Montez. Gabby replied.

So… adoption? Troy asked, peeking at the baby over Taylor's shoulder.

No! She's all I have left of her father. Gabby said.

You weren't… raped were you? Troy asked.

No, drunk, spur of the moment type thing… Gabby replied, awkward that the conversation was taking place in front of the parents.

Oh… Troy replied.

Well, we just came by to make sure you didn't need anything else dear. Lucille said.

Nah, it's fine, thanks guys. Gabby said.

She's always got Godmother Taylor if she needs anything. Taylor piped up.

Alright, you girls be good. Call us if you need anything. Maria said before they left.

What do they expect us to do? Throw a party? Taylor asked, handing Ava back to Gabby as she wriggled.

Chad, want to go get a coffee with me? I've been up since five. Taylor said, yawning.

Tay, go home, get some sleep. I'll be fine. Gabby said.

We talked about this, I'm staying the night remember? Taylor asked.

I'm… gonna take a walk. Troy said as soon as Chad and Taylor left.

Okay. Gabby replied even though he was out the door.

Sorry sweetie. Gabby said to Ava, kissing her tiny little head.

We'd just scare him off and I don't want that. Gabby said.

Troy was rushing down the stairs when he ran into Chad and Taylor.

Where are you going? Taylor asked.

I just… need air. Troy said.

Why? Taylor asked.

Gabby, she's had a baby guys! He exclaimed.

I know… I heard all about the makings of baby and I made all the craved food okay? Taylor asked.

Why is her Mum so cool with that? Why hasn't she taken the Dad's last name? Why didn't she tell me? Troy asked.

Her Mum is cool with it, because she knows Gabriella is going to treasure that baby, and she knows that if Gabby needed it, the Dad would help out. She refuses to tell the Dad because he's barely spoken to her since conception, and she didn't tell you because the only time you bloody talked to her was when Chad didn't get the phone. Taylor said.

You don't know what happened between us. Troy said.

Course not, you both got drunk, you more than her, you started making out at Sharpay's party and then you both disappeared, went back to your place, had sex, and Gabby left before you woke up. Later, I asked her why the hell she left early, and she said it's not as if you'd remember why you were waking up with her in your bed. Taylor said.

…..Am I…. Troy began.

Yes. Taylor said.

Do my parents know? He asked.

Yeah. Until Maria found out that it was yours, she was yelling at Gabby. Taylor said.

Troy ran out of the hospital. Sure, what he thought was true but… he needed to sort it all out before he saw Gabby again.

Troy walked in the next morning with a big gift box and a bunch of flowers.

Gabby was asleep on her side, and Ava in the plastic hospital baby tub next to her.

Hey Ava. He said, softly picking her up.

You're almost as pretty as your Mummy. He said.

That means your very pretty.

Daddy's going to try and do his best okay? He asked her.

Ava started crying and Gabby rolled over.

Sorry, I hope you don't mind… I just… I've been talking to Ava. Troy said.

I know. Gabby said, taking her.

You…. You know? He asked as Gabby began feeding the baby.

Yeah… I was just resting my eyes Daddy. She said.

Are you mocking me? He asked.

No! Just, found it amusing you've nominated yourself Daddy. Gabby said.

I am, aren't I? He asked.

Uh… Yeah. Gabby said softly.

Who would have thought forty minutes could make something this perfect. He said rubbing his thumb over Ava's head who was happily feeding.

So… I misunderstood you a bit. Troy said.

What do you mean? Gabby asked.

I thought you left because you had regrets… Maybe you did, but I should have called. He said.

No regrets. Gabby said.

Good, me either. He said.

Not even about Ava? Gabby asked.

I regret that I wasn't there for every doctors appointment, craving, back rub, the first kick, and the delivery. But, I'm glad I know and I'm going to be here for everything now on in. He said.

Everything? Gabby asked.

Yep.


End file.
